ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (Marvel's Heroes Reborn 2.0)
Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is a comic book series which re-imagine the Spider-Man mythos from Marvel Comics. It set in the Marvel's Heroes Reborn 2.0 universe and set after Spider-Man's first appearance in Marvel Presents. Summary ' After having already gotten his powers and lost his grandpa back in ''Marvel Presents, high school student Peter Parker continues being Spider-Man as he now facing against potential menaces, which start popping out from the shadows, while struggling with his high school life cause now the young Parker soon find himself in the typical life of a teenager superhero! 'Characters ' 'Main ' * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man - An young sixteen-year old shy, witty, and nerdy high school student who gain spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider while working as an intern at OsCorp Industries. Recurring ''' * '''Aunt May Parker - Peter's aunt who's love and care for him since his parents mysterious disappears when he was five. * Uncle Ben Parker - Peter's deceased uncle who's mostly appears in flashbacks most of the series. * Harry Osborn - Peter's best friend and son of Norman Osborn. * Mary Jane Watson - Peter's friend and one of the school's cheerleaders. * Gwen Stacy - Peter's other friend who's very shy and has a secret crush on him and the daughter of police detective George Stacy. * Norman Osborn - The CEO of OsCorp Industries and father of Harry, he's both love and care about his son, but can be a bit protective of him at times. * Detective George Stacy - * Captain Jean DeWolff - * Emily Osborn - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane - * Liz Allen - * Sally Arvil - * Randy Robertson - * Glory Grant - * Daily Bugle ''' ** '''J. Jonah Jameson - ** Robbie Robertson - ** Betty Brant - ** Ned Leeds - ** Norah Winters - ** Ben Urich - * Colonel John Jameson - * Ganke - * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - * Miles Morales - * Jefferson Davis - * Rio Morales - * Aaron Davis/Prowler - * Richard Parker - * Mary Parker - * Debra Whitman - * Dr. Ashley Kafka - * Horizon Labs ''' ** '''Max Modell - ** Anna Maria Marconi - ** Sajani Jaffrey - ** Grady Scraps - ** Bella Fishbach - ** Uatu Jackson - * Madame Web - * Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak - * Tandy Bowen/Dagger - * Bernadette Houseman - Norman's butler and Harry's aunt-figure who watch over Harry when his parents are very busy at works at times. * Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable - Villains ''' * '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - The CEO of OsCorp Industries and father of Harry, he's both love and care about his son, but can be a bit protective of him at times. He's become Spider-Man's arch-enemy after secretly creating a serum which he try of recreating the Super Soldier serum with Globulin Green, which cause him to become a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde-type villain. * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - One of Spider-Man's arch-enemies who was once a normal kind-hearted scientist who was than become a criminal mastermind-like supervillain after a lab accident which fused his nervous system to his four tentacle-like arms. * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard - * Raniero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - * Aleksei Systevich/Rhino - An Russian pretty thug who was inject with a serum which turn him into a rhinoceros-like humanoid from an certain jackal-theme villain to seek revenge on Spider-Man. * Hammerhead - * Enforcers ''' ** '''Jackson Brice/Montana - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox - ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan - * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon - * Flint Marko/Sandman - * Mac Gargan/Scorpion - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio - * Max Dillon/Electro - A electrifying-powered criminal who was giving his powers by a freak accident which should killed him instead. But due to this, he almost nearly suffer from psychosis. * Cletus Kasady/Carnage '''- * '''Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin - * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone - * Abner Jenkins/Beetle - * Fred Myers/Boomerang - An Australian-American pretty thug-turned criminal who can throw boomerangs to attack his enemies who's Spider-Man think that he's the weirdest enemy he had ever has in his rogue gallery, much to both his confusion and dismay. * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative - ** Inner Demons - * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal - ** Kaine - ** Tarantula - ** Doppelganger - * Femme Fatales ''' ** '''Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout - ** Danielle Forte/Mindblast - ** Leeann Foreman/Snake Whip - ** Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust - * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly - * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man - * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm - * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - * Gustav Fiers/Gentleman - An elderly crime boss who's know Peter's secrets and is responsible for murdering both Richard and Mary Parker. * Mark Raxton/Molten Man - 'Issues ' # "Learning to Crawl, Part 1": # "Learning to Crawl, Part 2": # "Learning to Crawl, Part 3": # " # # # # 'Trivia ' * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel's Heroes Reborn 2.0 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books